Darkness Covers
by Squee Doodles
Summary: It was so dark. So cold. She didn't know if she could stand it much longer. But then they appeared, and she knew that she could go on... [One-Shot]


_Darkness Covers  
__>One-Shot _

"Sora..."

It was so dark here. So _cold_. Where was she? How did she get  
here? Was it always like this? She didn't know. She didn't really care. All she knew was that she wanted out. Out, out, out. Back to her friends, back to the good  
times they had had before all of this.

"Riku..."

Where did her friends go? Where they okay? She had so many questions... And no one to answer them for her. Just the darkness surrounding her, engulfing her. Was there even light here? She supposed, since she could see herself. But nothing else was visible in  
the inky blackness. She bet, with a small bitter smile, that she'd probably go insane if she stayed in this nothingness for too long.

"Can't anyone help me? Please... I want to be out of here..."

And then she felt it, a startling but welcome feeling. Warmth. And it was coming closer. She nearly leapt up in surprise from it, shocked that something actually came so soon after her call, her skin tingling were the warmth reached it. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. Just like the warmth seemed to need her. Slowly, cautiously, as if scared, the warmth reached for her. And she reached back.

"Kairi..."

She had to stifle a scream as the warmth suddenly turned into a bone-chilling cold. She jerked her hand away from it, suddenly fearful. It wanted her to stay here forever. In the darkness. In the cold. Forever. Forever.

"Kairi..."

"N-No... Please... Stay away! Please! I don't want to stay here!"

"Kairi... We need you, Kairi..."

"Go away!"

"Kairi..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"KAIRI!"

She jumped with surprise from the new voice, the coldness quickly backing away from her. What was going on here? First she had heard a whisper of Riku's voice in the cold, and now... Now...

"S-Sora?" His voice was as clear as a bell.

"Kairi!"

"Kairi..."

The cold reached for her again.

And it was struck back.

Warmth surrounded her once more and she sighed in pure bliss and relief. It did not matter that there was a chance that it too could also become cold in a second. Sora had brought it. She trusted Sora. She trusted the warmth. She knew that Sora would protect her, keep her warm and safe from the cold and darkness. And she knew that the  
Sorawarmth would stay with her until she found the way out. Just like how she would stay with him.

She knew.

She knew.

But she did not notice the darkness gripping at the Sorawarmth, trying to rip it apart to get to her. She was food. They needed to touchbiteriptear_eat_ her. They wanted what she had, what they could never have. And they were slowly wearing the Sorawarmth down.

Until her other best friend decided that enough was enough.

She suddenly felt a difference in the coldness — something has warmed up, and even if it wasn't to the point that the Sorawarmth was at, it was still a noticeable difference from everything else in this hellhole. And it circled her and her blanket, slashing at the cold and keeping it back from the both of them. The cold could not do as much damage to it, because it was still part of it, still attached. But it could resist and protect what was dear to it.

And so it did.

She was still scared of everything in the realm, but now she had hope. Unimaginable hope. Her friends were here, and the three of them could figure out a way to get through this problem. They always did.

And until then, she would keep on going.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo! Kairi stuff! This all happened in about 0.5 seconds in the game. xD Just so you know, this is when Kairi looses her heart, but Sora 'holds onto it' for her so she doesn't get eaten by the heartless. And then Riku always really did want to help Kairi, so even when he's part of the darkness he protects her. After all, he did most of the bad stuff because he wanted Kairi's heart back. This is my entire interpretation on it. :D You know you want the Sorawarmth! You know it!

Also. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Although I do own Arch. But nobody wanted him in the first place.

Arch: Neeeeeed fiiiiiiiiiiiiics... Or feeeeeed on heaaaaaarts...

... Riiiiight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It certainly gave me hell. Might have another one coming out soon, but it all depends. :O Have a good day, peoples!

>Squee Doodles


End file.
